Allison Wonderland
by princesspay10
Summary: When a new girl shows up in Storybrooke, everyone wants to know who she is, how she got there, and why she follows Regina around like a lost puppy. Could she be the daughter Regina thought she lost or just a girl who serves as a replacement for Henry?
1. Chapter 1

… **Allison …**

When someone says they love you they are supposed to care about you. They would do anything for you- be anything for you. The person is supposed to give you the world on a golden platter, making sure you are always happy. But, sometimes love doesn't work out; it dies or fails or sometimes people change and want different things in life. It's not supposed to happen, but somehow it does. People are hurt in the process- some for the better and some for the worse. I haven't decided what to think about my situation, yet. I suppose for the worse, but I am still young. Anything can happen in the future. Maybe this time I will actually find out where I belong.

O.o.O

I was sitting on a large Greyhound bus watching the raindrops pound on the windows. No one was on the bus except for me and an elderly woman up near the front, but I clutched onto my large purple duffle bag in fear that someone would come up and take it- or at least look inside of it and see all of the stolen merchandise I had taken from various stores.

I used to not be a bad girl. My Momma had told me stealing was a bad thing when I was just a little girl. She used to sit me on her lap and say, "Allison, I told you never, ever steal from that cookie jar because soon you are going to get into trouble with the law, little diamond. Soon you are going to be taking stuff from stores and the cops are going to get you." After that I would usually start to cry and tell her I was sorry and didn't want the cops to get me. But, that was before Momma had what the doctors assumed was a heart attack from stress. I never believed them because Momma didn't work or anything. She collected Social Security money from the government and told me she was starting to get bored with her lonely life; that was why she adopted me. I don't think I ever stressed her out. I never asked her for expensive toys or caused trouble. I loved her with all my heart, and even when the kids at Kindergarten teased me about her being old enough to be my Grandmother, I was always happy with her being my Momma; after all, being fifty years old wasn't that old.

I was five when she died and was immediately put in foster care. I remember most of the families, but after going through thirty nine families in eight years they all became a little jumbled. There were a few that I could have lived happy lives with, but when the time came for them to choose to adopt me or let me move to a different foster family they always chose to let me go. I was always sad to leave a nice family, but I knew I had become a high maintenance child ever since Momma died, so I couldn't blame them for wanting to get rid of me. Then there were the families that I would spend less than a month with and run away back to the foster care place begging for a different family.

Now I was done looking for a better family in New Hampshire. The last family I had pushed me away for good. I thought they were ok at first, but I still had a weird feeling about them; my foster Mother, Susan, seemed like a kind women and my foster Father, Greg, smiled and joked around often. They had a son two years younger than me, Jayden, and he was nice for the first week. Then they started getting mean. If I even looked at Greg a weird way he would slap my face. Susan never physically hurt me, but she said some pretty emotionally damaging things to me. Jayden ruled the house, basically; his parents catered to his every wish. If he didn't want me to do something I couldn't do it, or I would risk getting beaten by Greg. I tried to avoid him at all costs, but when he was trying to be very malicious he would hunt me down and tell me I wasn't allowed to eat dinner. The only good things they would do for me is get all my medication prescriptions that I had accumulated over the years from the pharmacy and pay for my cell phone bill.

"Miss this is the last bus stop," the stout driver called to me shaking me out of my daydream. I honestly had no idea where I was getting off at. I didn't even know if I was still in New Hampshire. I had just kept getting on buses and getting off at the farthest stop.

I slung my large duffel bag over my shoulder and trudged up to the front of the bus. I fished for the money in my pocket for the ride, but the man shook his head.

"It is ok sweetie, this one's on me," he said and winked.

"Thanks," I said pulling my hood over my head as he opened the bus doors. It was still pouring outside, and I didn't want to get wet. I would have given him the money, I just pretended like I was having trouble finding it to see if he would let me get off for free. I had hundreds, if not thousands, of dollars in my duffle bag stolen from my various foster families over the years just in case something like this would happen. Then, I had taken all of Jayden's money that was saved to buy him a new flat screen television set (900 dollars) and money saved to take the whole family- excluding me of course- to a whole trip around Europe (8,000 dollars) as the price they had to pay for abusing me for the three months I was not able to escape their harsh treatment. Technically, I was a somewhat rich homeless girl, but that didn't mean that I wouldn't try to get free things when I could.

As I walked off the bus my stomach started growling. I looked through my duffel bag trying to find a bag of chips or a granola bar just to get by until I could find a hotel room to order room service. The time on my cell phone read 6:35 so I knew it was getting late. I sighed as I couldn't find anything to snack on in my bag.

I looked around the surrounding area and there was a gas station nearby. I figured it wouldn't hurt to buy a bag of chips and a soda. Maybe I would even ask where I was, but I highly doubted it. I definitely wasn't a people person and I tended to be able to read their emotions and tell if they were good people or not. That kind of freaks me out because I have never been wrong. I should have listened to my feelings when I first met my previous [and hopefully last] foster family, but I didn't and look where that got me.

I walked across the street into the gas station and breathed a sigh of relief as many people were flocking the gas pumps and there seemed to be many people inside. It would be easier to steal something then actually have to wait in line and pay for it. No one even seemed to notice as I walked in with my large purple duffel bag. You would think someone would say something about a suspicious girl carrying a duffel bag, but they paid no attention to what I was doing.

I walked along the aisles and dumped all kinds of things in my bag like gum, candy, bags of chips, bottles of soda, and even a few hotdogs from the snack counter. I nearly laughed at how easy it was to take everything, when someone roughly grabbed my shoulder.

I turned around and looked up at the man and gulped. He had an Exxon worker's name tag that said John on it, and I could feel the anger permeating out of him. I didn't know what to do- I doubted he would let me just put everything back and call it a day. I glanced quickly to the door and noticed I had a clear shot if I ran- so that is exactly what I did. It caught him off guard, but after a few moments he was running after me down the streets on his cell phone, probably calling the cops.

A rush of fear coursed through my body. If I got caught by the police I would get sent to Juvenile Detention- or worse, get put back into the foster care system that I had just broken out of. If Greg and Susan were looking for me, which they probably were due to the stolen money, I could get put into their care again. If they decided to adopt me, after the care time was up, I would probably die of unhappiness; if I wasn't abused to death first.

I could hear the police sirens behind me, so I got out of the street and ran closer to the buildings. I had a better chance if the cops were running after me then driving me down with their cars.

I don't know how long I ran for, but it was dark out and the rain had long since stopped falling. The policemen were still chasing me; now down a dirt road surrounded by tall trees of a forest. I could hear voices shouting every so often, and their flashlights created shadows along the trees. It scared me, and I was out of breath, but I still kept running. I couldn't get caught; I would not let my freedom be so short lived. Unfortunately, it was up to my lungs and legs, not my brain.

I was starting to slow down as my legs started turning to jelly and my lungs felt like they were going to burst. My duffel bag suddenly gained one hundred pounds, and I struggled to keep going. Tears streamed down my baby blue eyes, as I knew this was going to be the last few moments I had before my happiness would be taken away once more. Still, I was determined to keep running until I passed out or my legs stopped working.

My heart nearly broke as I felt myself stumbling to the ground. I tried to get back on my feet, but a wave of nausea swept over me, and I couldn't breathe or move my jelly legs. I closed my eyes as the policemen came towards me and prayed that they would stop running and turn back before they saw me lying in the road.

I knew they were close I could hear the thumping of feet near my ears. I opened my eyes and saw them standing there a foot away from where I laid on the roadside.

"It's a dead end. She must have slipped into the trees or something," one of the poilcemen

"She's as good as dead anyways in there," another cop said.

I watched in confusion as they all turned back and walked in the direction in which they had all just come from. There was not a dead end. I turned my head and looked behind me thinking maybe they just didn't see me and there was a dead end behind me. I could see the road and lights up ahead, meaning there was a town nearby. I slowly tried to get up and wobbled when I finally made it into a standing position. Hesitantly, I walked down the road to the town.

Every shop was dark and looking at my phone I found out it was 12:10 in the morning. I couldn't have been running for almost five and a half hours. Maybe I had read my phone wrong, or taken quite a long time pondering if I wanted to go to the gas station. Either way I didn't really care. I just needed to find somewhere to sleep- anywhere would do as long as it wasn't on the ground.

I walked down the street a little farther and found a bench. There were no cars moving through the street and it was eerily quiet. I shrugged and set my bag down on the bench, sighing. I pulled out my baby blanket that I always slept with, out of the bag, and cradled it in my arms. I sat down and curled my legs up so they wouldn't be hanging off the edge. Using my bag as a pillow, I fell asleep.

O.o.O

I woke up to the chatter of people talking and just the bustle of town life. Surprisingly no one was staring at me; maybe they were just too busy to notice a homeless looking girl sleeping on a bench. I sat up and looked around at the shops trying to see if I could find somewhere to eat breakfast or a somewhere to stay for the night. It was quite odd that the only restaurant on the street was Granny's Diner; not a McDonalds or Wendy's in sight. I had never been to a diner before (heck, I was lucky if I could eat at a fast food restaurant), so it kind of made me nervous at first. Maybe diners were only for people with families. I only pondered what to do for a second before my stomach decided for me; I was going to eat at Granny's diner, or at least I was going to try anyways.

When I walked through the doors, a smile immediately formed on my face. The place was just so cute and, it reminded me of Momma, sort of. She would have liked to go to a homely place such as this diner. The only thing that was weird about it was there was an aura of tension and dislike that permeated throughout the place. It made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end.

I walked in a few steps and everyone's eyes seemed to be on me. There was a man with blonde hair and pretty blue eyes sitting with a brown haired boy who looked to be a few years younger than me staring at me with a mixture of shock or confusion; they were probably cousins or brothers. A scary man with a cane smirked at me and the pretty chocolate haired girl he was with looked at me with wide eyes. Everywhere I looked there were people staring at me; even the skinny dark haired waiter stopped taking a few short men's orders to stare at me. I didn't like this kind of attention, so I tried to scope out a secluded table for myself. Unfortunately, all of the empty tables were surrounded by other tables with people.

I looked around the room once more and noticed all of the seats by the counter were not taken, except for one. The person sitting in the seat by the counter, oddly, was not staring at me. It was like she was oblivious to the whole room watching me. I decided sitting by one person was better than sitting by a whole bunch of people staring at me, so I walked up to the counter and took a seat next to the woman.

I looked at the woman up and down. She was elegantly beautiful, with dark curls that framed her face and warm brown eyes. Her skin was pale and flawless and she sat with such poise and grace. Her clothing was expensive and she really knew how to dress nice. The only flaw she had was her head hung down slightly, so slight you might not have even noticed, with sorrow. I hadn't even known I was really staring, until she looked at me and smiled. Before I could apologize, a kind faced old woman handed me a menu.

"Thank you," I said politely, and the woman nodded and smiled at me. She went over to the lady next to me and her kind demeanor changed into visible hatred as she poured more coffee into the woman's cup.

"People are sure weird in this town," I said, voicing my opinions out loud. The woman next to me smiled.

"Why is that, dear?" She said.

"It's just that the people here seem kind of judgmental, and that woman doesn't like you. I can just tell," I said, not wanting her to be offended but, wanting to tell her the truth for some reason.

"Oh, believe me, dear, here is a word of advice. If you don't fit in they all will tear you apart. No one in this town likes me, except maybe one. I'm the Mayor," She said through gritted teeth.

"Make that two," I said and smiled. Her eyes were full of shock. "My name is Allison, and well, I suppose my last name is still Blake. So, yeah, my name is Allison Blake."

"Regina Mills," she said looking at me curiously.

"Regina means queen. Did you know that? Allison means nobility," I said.

She smiled and nodded at me, "I know, dear." _Believe me I know…_

I was going say something, when the old woman came back and asked me what I wanted.

"Apple pancakes," I said and she looked at me in horror, but scurried off before I could say anything.

"Is there something wrong with them, Ms. Mills?" I asked, starting to get worried that they had gone bad or something.

"Of course not, Allison. It's just that the only person in town who actually eats them is me," She said getting lost in thought. I thought I might have seen a tear forming in her eye when she looked at me, but it was probably just my imagination.

Granny, the old lady behind the counter, gave me my pancakes and I ate them in silence. Regina Mills sipped her coffee every few minutes, not looking at me, and I was glad she was giving me some privacy to eat. When I was done, Granny handed me a check, and I took out one of my wads of cash, pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Is there a reason why you have so much money, dear?" Regina asked, thoughtfully. Normally, I would have lied to anyone else who asked, but there was just something about her that made me feel like I could trust her. I felt safe sitting next to her, like nothing would happen to me when she was near.

"I, um, accumulated it from my different foster families throughout the past few years, and I'm done flitting from family to family. I ran away from my foster family a few days ago, and I am never going back. That's kind of why I ended up here. You aren't going to take me to the police are you?" I said getting fearful that maybe I was too quick to judge what she was going to do.

Regina shook her head, her dark curls bouncing, "Do you need a place to stay for a few days? Her eyes were hopeful, as if she was begging me by only using her eyes to ask. "Just until you decide what you are going to do, of course."

"Yeah, sure, I guess," I blurted out without even thinking.

Her lips curled into a genuine smile, and she grabbed my hand leading me to the door. If I wasn't so level headed, I would have actually believed the doors to the diner had flown open with magic.

O.o.O

**How was it so far? Please Review! I need as much feedback as possible if I am going to continue with this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**...Allison…**

When I walked inside Regina's home I gasped in awe. I knew she was rich judging by the clothes she was wearing, but I didn't know to what extent. The house was picture perfect, almost like a movie set. There wasn't a thing out of place or any clutter what so ever. It made every other house I had been inside look like the slums. I felt bad for walking on the perfectly polished black and white flooring, but I figured if Regina wanted me to take my shoes off her heels wouldn't be clicking on the floor as she walked to hang up her coat on the coat rack.

She turned back around and smiled at me. I grinned back at her, "Your house is beautiful! I just- wow. I mean I have had quite a few rich foster families, but no one's house compares to yours. I mean, I guess, I would have expected a home fit for royalty would be made for a queen."

She stared at me for a second, and I didn't know if I said something wrong, but the odd gaze she was giving me ended before I could realize what happened. "Thank you, dear. It is certainly something, isn't it?" she said gazing fondly at the walls. When she was done admiring the house she started walking to the stairs, "How about we go to your room, hmm?" I nodded and she started climbing the steps.

I eagerly walked up the stairs behind her, noticing she gripped the railing extra tight. Maybe, she was afraid she would fall and break an ankle or she could have had something troubling her mind. We got to the second level before I could ask her about it, and she didn't look distraught.

I noticed a picture hanging from the wall, and I curiously walked towards it. "That is the little boy from the diner," I stated. "Are you related to him?"

Regina walked over to where I was and smiled sadly, "That is my son, Henry. He was about seven years old when that picture was taken."

"If he is your son why weren't you sitting with him, and why isn't he here now?" I asked. I saw pain across Regina's face and, I had known I should not have asked her such a personal question, when we barely knew each other.

"It's quite complicated actually. He is my adopted son, and well, he wanted to spend time with his real grand- brother," she said, catching herself. I wondered what was so grand about his brother to make him want to leave such a nice mother and home, but I suppose I couldn't blame the boy. I probably would have left Momma for a little bit, as much as it hurts to say, for my real mother.

"Oh, I'm sure he still loves you; he is hoping to have some connection with his birth family, and once he feels content, he will come back to you. I wouldn't have left Momma all alone if I met my real mother. Do you get along with Henry's mom?"

"Emma and I do not get along, but she is out of town right now so it doesn't matter right now," Regina said, still looking pained and uncomfortable. I noticed she was staring off into space again, but shook it off quickly and smiled at me. "Come along, dear. Your room is just around the corner."

…**Regina…**

Regina watched Allison admire her new room, and a smile crept up her face. She had given her the room that she would have picked out for her daughter. It was a large room with murals of clouds and rainbows and white plush carpet. The king sized bed had a large white canopy draped over the white comforter with gold embroidering on it and the gold silk sheets that lay under the blanket. There was a white couch in front of a large flat screen television set and a white desk with a laptop on its surface. The large white dresser sat up against one of the walls and a large white bookcase filled with different fairy tale stories was next to the white end table near the bed. She mentally scolded herself for not looking to make sure there wasn't anything fairy tale related in the room before she let Allison in there.

Allison immediately started taking the stuff out of the bag, starting with taking all of her medications out and lining them up on the dresser. Regina sat on the bed somewhat shocked with how many prescriptions she had and why she kept rearranging them.

"What are they all for?" she asked the young girl. Allison's happy face fell.

"Um, well, this one helps with my anxiety, that one is for my hallucinations, the one right there is for my stress disorder, that helps my headaches, those are sleeping pills, that one is supposed to get rid of nightmares, my allergy medications, and others; I just don't know the fancy disorder names they are for," Allison said, not quite looking into Regina's eyes.

Regina didn't quite know what to say to her, so she remained silent as Allison starting hanging her clothes in the closet. She arranged them by type of clothing item and put each item in rainbow order, even though there weren't that many things to hang up. Regina made a note to herself to take the girl shopping.

Allison continued to put things in designated areas, from her bag, as Regina sat there awkwardly. She couldn't think of anything to say, and she wasn't good at consoling. She stared at the bag wondering if there was magic in the bag to make it bigger on the inside because there seemed to be so much stuff crammed into it. Curiously, Regina peaked inside the bag expecting it to be a few feet deep, but what she saw in there made her heart beat rapidly in shock. She still wondered how she managed to fit everything in the duffel bag, but something bigger was on her mind.

Regina pulled a white knit baby blanket out, and noticed purple embroidering was on one of the corners. Allison was written in cursive with a purple horse under it. Tears started falling from her cheeks, and she immediately put the blanket up to her face and nuzzled it. It smelled like apples and cinnamon and that made the tears fall down her cheeks faster. She started reliving a part of her past that she had tried so desperately to forget.

O.o.O

_ Regina looked over the balcony, holding a white little bundle, looking at all her army training to capture and defeat Snow White and her friends. The little baby in her arms started to squirm and fuss, causing her to focus all her attention on the baby. She ran a perfectly manicured finger over the child's feathery blonde hair, and caressed its cheek. _

_The baby stopped fussing and looked at Regina with wide blue eyes, which made her look away at once. She couldn't believe that her newborn daughter could have his eyes, of all colors, and it made her shudder slightly. What would he say when he found out? Better yet, how would the kingdom react when they found out she had had a baby- his baby? Sighing, she placed the infant in the lacy white crib, putting a pacifier in baby's tiny mouth. The little girl's eyelids fluttered, and she whined tiredly, becoming restless._

_Regina smiled lovingly at her few day old daughter and started singing a lullaby to calm the child down. Upon hearing her mother's voice, the baby stopped whining and moving around. Regina continued to sing as the baby soon drifted off to sleep. She did not stop singing, even when the baby's eyes had been closed for a few minutes, so she could finish off the song._

_When she had stopped singing a voice made her jump._

"_Hello, dearie, it has been quite the few months! So here is the little scandal," Rumplestiltskin said, chuckling. He stuck his hand in the crib trying to touch the sleeping baby, but Regina instinctively grabbed his wrist before he could touch her child._

"_Do not touch her!" Regina said viciously, but quiet enough so the sleeping child would not wake up._

"_Aren't getting soft now, dearie, are we? Don't forget Snow White is still running around, while you are doing nothing," he said smirking. She glared at him and shook her head._

"_What's her name? Sarah for princess?" Rumplestiltskin said gazing at the baby almost hungrily._

"_She won't be a princess forever. I think I am going to name her Allison, for nobility," she said smiling to herself, happy with the name selection. 'Allison' magically appeared above the purple embroidered horse on the child's blanket._

"_Love is a weakness, dearie. How are you ever going to get your revenge on Snow White if you are constantly absorbed in this child?" He said to her, and her smile faltered as she furrowed her brow in thought._

"_I- I don't know," she whispered fearfully. Her eyes turned dark and cold. "Snow White needs to be dead at my feet."_

"_Exactly, dearie!" He said, smiling insanely. "Now, don't you want the child to have a nice family? I don't think you are quite the mothering type, if I might say so myself. You may like the baby now, but what will you do when you don't love her anymore?"_

"_I will never be my mother," she said, unsurely. Rumplestiltskin smiled triumphantly when she was contemplating on whether she would be a good mother or not._

"_Look in the mirror, dearie. Can you really say that you are not, Cora? The one who takes hearts, lies, cheats, uses magic; tell me that is not you. Now of course, I understand that the little bitch needs to be put down, after what she did to you. Don't you want to get your revenge once and for all? Face it, dearie, that will never happen with a baby added in,"_

_Regina looked at the sleeping baby, knowing that she was not going to be the ideal mother for the little girl. She didn't want her child to have the same childhood she had- with a mother who was disappointed in her; at least she had had her father. That was another reason her daughter should go to a nice family; Regina had no plan on telling the baby girl's father about her birth- if he was even alive after she got her revenge. She couldn't rely on herself to love her daughter forever, and if that happened Allison would need her father to make up for her mother's lack of love._

_Regina sighed, and a tear slid down her cheek. She wiped it off hastily as she leaned into the crib to pick her sleeping daughter up. "You have to promise me she will be taken care of; that she is going to be ok. Promise me that she will go to a loving family who will always care about her," Regina said to Rumplestilitskin, whose eyes were wide in happiness._

"_Of course, dearie," he said jumpy with anticipation to get Regina's child. He held out his hands eagerly, to take the baby._

"_Give me a moment… to say goodbye," she said, walking away from him._

_Regina caressed the baby's cheek and stroked her hair, trying to remember the softness before she had to let it go. She kissed her daughter's forehead softly, as tears brimmed in her eyes, "I'm sorry my sweet baby. No matter what anyone else says, your real Mommy loves you. I just have to give you your best chances, and they are not with me." The baby whined in her sleep almost in protest, and Regina placed a golden necklace with a gold, diamond incrusted horse shaped pendant. She said "you are going to be happier this way," to persuade herself that the baby was going to have a better life without her._

_Reluctantly, Regina walked back over to Rumplestlitskin. She closed her eyes and handed her daughter over to him. The baby's eyes shot open at once, and she started wailing. Rumplestiltskin tried to get her to stop crying by rocking her back and forth, but decided it was a lost cause after a few seconds of shifting her around. Regina turned away and tried to block out her daughter's cries, but letting her go was harder than she had realized it was going to be._

"_I will see you soon, dearie," Rumplestiltskin called to her as she walked out to the balcony, once again. She didn't answer, so he disappeared with the young princess in a cloud of purple smoke, happy that Regina was broken down yet again, so she would eventually enact the curse to find his son._

_Regina stood on the balcony, and looked out into the horizon, her eyes glassy with tears, for hours. She was still there well into the evening, and the sun had already begun to set, turning the sky purple and pink._

_A servant came on the balcony, and hesitantly said, "My Queen, would you like me to get you something to eat or prepare a bath?" All of the servants were kept in the dark on Regina's pregnancy, except a few, who Regina had taken their hearts and forced them to remain quiet about it. Most of the servants thought that the Queen was trying to see which servants were remaining loyal to her, by keeping to her chambers for the past few months, so they were all trying to help her whenever she was seen._

_Regina's eyes went dark and cold when the servant spoke to her, and she gripped the railing in anger that someone had disturbed her. Regina looked at the woman in disgust, and her eyes were wide in fright. The servant's knees started trembling when Regina roughly grabbed her shoulder._

"_I want you to go tell the commanders to prepare the army for battle. Tell them to raze every town until Snow White is dead. I expect they leave the innocent's alone unless of course they openly show their disloyalty towards me or the policies of the kingdom. Now go," Regina said releasing the servant. The woman frantically ran out of the room._

"_Snow White will pay for everything she has taken away from me," Regina said to herself and began to prepare for the death of Snow White._

O.o.O

"Right, Ms. Mills?" Allison said, bringing back Regina from memory lane. Regina still had the blanket to her face, but hastily wiped off the tears that had fallen down her cheeks.

"Ms. Mills? Did you hear what I said?" Allison asked, turning around from arranging things in the closet. When she saw Regina nuzzling her blanket she got mad, and grabbed it out of her hands. Regina looked at her daughter in shock as she possessively held the blanket close to her. Allison gulped and knew that she should have just asked for it back, but it had really upset her that Regina was touching the blanket.

"I'm sorry," Allison said apologizing, looking at Regina's facial expression that was mixed with confusion, sorrow, and shock. "It's just that, it is one of the only things I have from my real mother, and I don't like people touching it. I should have just asked for it back, so I'm sorry for taking it from you."

"It's fine, dear…" Regina said a bit too quietly for Allison's liking.

"Is something wrong? I- oh Henry. He probably did something like this to you, right? Don't worry I think it's normal for adopted children to get attached to things that were from their real parents; I didn't let Momma touch it either, except when it needed to be washed. Also, if you are still worried that Henry is going to choose his real mom over you, you shouldn't be,"

"You seem so sure," Regina said and smiled, but she wondered why Allison would think that Henry would always choose her over Emma. "Why is that?"

"Because, I would have never chosen my real mother if it came down to her and Momma. Even if she gave me up for a good reason like having a baby too young or she was too poor to care for me, she still gave me up. Momma was the one who raised me and cared for me, not her. Besides, it's not like she ever cared enough to write me a letter once in a while or gave me something on my birthday every few years. I don't know anything about her, and she doesn't know anything about me," Allison said. Regina tried to maintain a blank expression. She desperately wanted to hug Allison and tell her she was sorry for not fighting for her, but it was not the time to tell the girl that she was her mother; Regina knew that Allison would be upset, and she would lose her daughter all over again.

"I'm sure your mother loved you, Allison; it's just that, sometimes, things don't always go according to plan," Regina said, hanging her head down.

"I hope so," Allison said, looking uncomfortable, but then brightened up almost immediately. "Although, I really don't care because I'm here with you, Ms. Mills."

Regina smiled, "You can just call me Regina, Allison. How about I go and make some lasagna for dinner?"

Allison looked on the clock on the wall and couldn't believe it was already in the late afternoon. Although, she hadn't looked at the time since she woke up, so it wasn't too much of a shock. After all, she had spent probably an hour eating at the diner and a few hours talking with Regina and rearranging all of her belongings. "Um, yeah, sure. Lasagna sounds fine."

"What would you like for dessert? I could make a pie, perhaps, or if you would prefer we can get some ice cream at Granny's. Maybe, some brownies, cookies, turnovers- really anything," Regina said, looking at her unusually skinny daughter.

"Well… I do like apple turnovers, but you don't have to make them. I wouldn't want to give you more to do,"

Regina smirked at Allison's choice of dessert, "Don't worry, darling, I made some this morning. If you want, I'll get a few of them now. How about you try to find Henry around town to see if he wants to come home for dinner while it is cooking? You can take the turnovers in a plastic bag and eat them while you are walking," Regina said and motioned Allison to follow her out of the room and down the stairs.

Once they got downstairs, Regina went swiftly into the kitchen, and Allison stayed in the main foyer by the stairs, not wanting to intrude. She waited there for a minute when Regina appeared with the bag of turnovers. When Allison grabbed the bag a wave of confusion wiped across her face. The turnovers were still warm, as if freshly made, but the microwave hadn't been turned on because there was no noise.

"Thanks," Allison said, still slightly confused, but she walked out the door to go find Henry without thinking too far into it.

… **Henry …**

Henry was utterly confused about the new girl in Storybrooke, who had gone with his mother without a second thought. She didn't seem to be a fairy tale character, but she did look quite familiar; only, he couldn't remember from what.

He thought about her all throughout the school day, and didn't get any work done. Although, he highly doubted Mother Superior/ The Blue Fairy (his teacher, who was substituting for Snow White) was going to call Regina concerning his lack of participation, like his grandmother had done when everyone was still under the curse. Even on the bus, instead of talking to Paige- now Grace- he thought about the mysterious new golden haired girl.

When he got off the bus stop he waited there for David to come pick him up, like Regina had done when she wasn't at work. He watched as all the other kids left the bus stop, either getting picked up by their parents or walking home on their own, and sighed. His grandfather had forgotten to get him, again, and it was starting to rain. He started walking to Emma and Snow's apartment, hoping David would be there, so he wouldn't have to be alone; most likely, he was at work in the sheriff's office.

As he was walking he heard his name being called several times, and he turned around quickly thinking it was Emma. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he saw it was the new girl, who he had been thinking about, that came into the diner this morning.

"Hey, Henry, I've been looking for you for the past thirty minutes!" she said happily.

"Why? How do you know my name?" he asked uncertain if he should trust this new girl.

"Oh, I should have introduced myself. My name is Allison, and Regina wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come eat dinner with us. I saw your picture on a wall and she told me your name was Henry," she said shrugging. Allison took a bite of one of the last apple turnover, and Henry gasped and slapped it out of her hand.

"Don't eat that! You will go into a deep sleep, which you can only wake up from by your true love kissing you!" Henry shouted.

"Chill, kiddo. I have already eaten two of them, and I'm still awake. It's kind of funny that you are comparing your mother's cooking abilities with The Evil Queen giving Snow White the poisoned apple. Honestly, they are the best I have ever had so, you probably just don't like apple turnovers," Allison said chuckling.

Henry rolled his eyes, "Regina is The Evil Queen, Allison! Everyone in this town is a story book character, except me and Emma, possibly you too."

"Aren't you a little old to believe that story book characters are in our world?" Allison said, thinking he was crazy.

"So, you do believe in other worlds?" Henry said, giving him some hope that he could eventually convince her that his mother was probably going to use her for her best interests, not Allison's.

"Sure, I mean I would assume all fairy tales are real, they are just in a different world then us. Who knows maybe someone is reading our stories in one of those different worlds right now. Although, I can't imagine why anyone would want to read the story of my life, but that is just what I think," Allison said. Henry listened for any sarcasm laced in her voice, but she seemed to be sincere in her beliefs.

"So, are you going to eat dinner with me and your mother?" Allison asked him.

"Um, no, I don't think so. I kind of have to go to my grandparent's house; David might be wondering what is taking me so long to get home from school," Henry said.

"Can't you call your brother, and tell him you want to spend some time with your mother? She is the one who raised you, you know that right? She misses you, Henry, and I know spending time with your biological family is great, but don't forget that your real mom gave you away. You shouldn't be disrespectful to the woman who actually loved you,"

Henry looked upset and skeptical at her. Had Regina put her up to this? "Emma loves me, more than my mom does, anyways, and David- oh nevermind! How would you know anything about my situation?"

"I was adopted too Henry… but things didn't work out. I haven't had someone who loved me for the past eight years. My adoptive mother died when I was five, and I have been flitting from different foster families ever since. So, yes, Henry, I know all about how great your situation really is- I would have given anything to get adopted by your mother!" Allison said shouting at him. Henry looked at her in shock, but before he could say anything she stormed away down the street.

… **Allison …**

When I walked into Regina's house I was in a bad mood after the enlightening talk with Henry. He was such a little brat, who took everything for granted. I was kind of sad for Regina, too, because Henry refused her dinner invitation. Goodness, if I ever called Momma The Evil Queen I would probably get a time out, let alone calling one of my foster mothers that.

I reluctantly walked into the kitchen and saw Regina pulling the lasagna out of the oven. It smelled heavenly, and my mouth watered in hunger; even though I had just eaten two and a half apple turnovers.

"Is Henry here?" Regina asked hopefully as she put a slice of lasagna on two plates.

"No," I said, sighing. "He wouldn't come. Apparently, his brother David will get worried about him, or something. He, also, doesn't like your apple turnovers; I think he basically said they were poisonous. Does he always compare you to The Evil Queen in _Snow White_ because, apparently, he thinks everyone in the town is a fairy tale character?" I said, thinking Henry must have some sort of problem.

"He has quite the imagination…" Regina said, not elaborating further. "Let's eat now."

Regina put my plate in front of the seat next to hers, and I sat down, eagerly wanting to eat the homemade lasagna. When I took a bite I sighed in happiness. How the hell Henry didn't want to eat with his mother, I have no idea, but, I could definitely get used to this!

O.o.O

**Hey everyone give me a review to tell me some things you want to see in the story. Also, I really can't continue if I don't know who Allison's father is. Would anyone kill me if it was David? Tell me in a review about what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

… **Regina …**

When they were done eating dinner, Regina let Allison take a shower and get ready for bed; so she could think by herself. She sat on her bed and sighed to herself. She wanted to know how her daughter got to Storybrooke, and who she was. Could she have met her before, back in the Enchanted Forest? Allison looked vaguely familiar to her, but she rarely ever paid attention to the children of the peasants; unless, of course, she needed them to do something for her. She put on a pair of purple silk pajamas, and got into bed, ready for the day to be over. She soon drifted off into a dreamless sleep, a frown on her face.

Regina abruptly woke up when she heard someone screaming. She was dazed, and didn't know what was going on, until she heard the cries for help. Thinking someone had broken into her house and was hurting her daughter, she frantically ran into Allison's bedroom.

Allison was tossing and turning in the bed screaming and crying, but no one was in the room except for her and now Regina. Regina went over to her and sat on the bed trying to wake her up, but Allison kept screaming.

"Allison, dear, wake up. It's just a dream; you are going to be ok sweetheart. Please wake up," Regina said nudging Allison's shoulder.

"Please don't hurt me! I- I promise I'll be good. Please! I will be good!" Allison said sitting up. Her eyes were open, but unfocused and tears started falling out of them. "I'm sorry! It was an accident. Please, help me! Anyone…"

"Allison, no one is going to hurt you. You are fine, dear. It was just a dream," Regina said soothingly. She started rubbing Allison's back in slow circles, trying to calm the girl down. Allison started shaking and sobs racked her body.

She hugged Regina, catching the woman off guard, and cried on her shoulder. Regina held Allison close not caring that tears were getting on her expensive pajamas; all she wanted to do was hold her daughter and protect her from the nightmare she was experiencing.

Allison looked up at Regina, eyes still glazed over and crying, "Why didn't you help me when I needed you? Why didn't you do anything to help me?! You could have fought her, and won! Why did you leave me?" Allison shouted. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped in Regina's embrace, falling asleep.

"I'm so sorry, baby," Regina said crying, holding Allison tightly and stroking the back of her head. She kissed the top of her daughter's head and rocked her slowly. "I should have done something, but I'm here now, angel; no one will ever hurt you again!" Regina knew who her daughter was, now, and she desperately hoped that if Allison remembered her nightmare in the morning, she wouldn't try to leave. After all, she had ignored Allison completely when she first met her; even though she was in trouble and needed help.

Not wanting to let her daughter go, she moved Allison to the other side of the bed and laid down on the now empty side of it. Allison snuggled closer to her, and Regina put her arm protectively around her slim body. Allison didn't wake up the rest of the night, sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face, in her mother's arms.

… **Allison …**

When I woke up I vaguely remembered I had a bad nightmare about a woman in a red and white gown, and I was a little girl in a blue dress, but it seemed as if everything else was blank. I couldn't remember anything else; not the scenery or any details. I hoped I was silent, or at least didn't wake Regina up; it would be awkward if she had to witness me screaming. I hoped she wouldn't bring it up once I saw her today, either. I knew I forgot to take one of my medications last night; I always have nightmares if I don't take that particular pill, usually about large caterpillars, ladies in black or red and white dresses, or jabberwockies. Often times, I can only remember the people's clothing or animals.

I slipped out of bed laughing at my _Snow White_ Disney pajamas. I really should have looked at the design before I grabbed a set and ran out of the store. I guess they could have been worse because it was the pair with the Evil Queen on it and the shorts were just dark purple. I probably would have had to go and get another pair if the design was of Snow White and the shorts were yellow. Yellow clashes terribly with my hair and it makes my skin paler then it already is, making me look sick.

I went to my closet and found a pair of dark jean shorts and slipped them on. I just decided to wear the pajama tank top, because it looked kind of cute with my bottoms, and I have more pajamas than actual clothing. I looked in the mirror on my dresser and brushed away the knots in my wavy golden hair. I wished my hair curled perfectly like Regina's or was stick straight. I seemed to always be in between for everything; I am average height, my hair is wavy, my eyes are an aquamarine color, and I was never completely homeless but, I never stayed in one home for too long. I also didn't think of myself as ugly, but I am definitely not beautiful by any means; or at least I don't think so, anyways.

I became hungry, so I padded down the stairs hoping Regina was awake already. If she wasn't I would have to wait to eat because I didn't want to steal from her, after how much she had helped me the previous day. I walked into the kitchen and sighed because she wasn't there. Maybe I would take it upon myself to make her breakfast too; that way she wouldn't be mad. As I was about to look through all of the cabinets to find two plates, I noticed a black piece of paper on the white table. Wondering if it was a note for me, I picked it up and looked at the silver swirly writing. Regina was simply elegant, even when she wrote a simple note. My curiosity getting the best of me, I decided to read it.

_Allison,_

_I have to go to work early today, because I forgot about some paperwork I had to finish. I should be home later tonight around 5:00. If you want you can stay at the house or explore the town, just stay away from Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop- the man who works there is a creep of sorts and you should not be affiliated with him. I did not know if you knew how to cook so I left fifty dollars for you to go eat at Granny's. If you see Henry please ask him to join you; there should be enough money for the both of you to eat lunch and dinner, but if there is not, ask Granny to put it on my tab. I do not know how much you remember from last night, but if you do I do not want you to be mad and leave. We can talk about it when I get home, ok?_

_Regina_

I was surprised she would leave a girl, whom she had just met the day before, with a fifty dollar bill, trusting me not run off with it and spend it on worthless things. I wasn't happy with the Henry part, though. He really was a brat, and Regina should not be spending any more money on him, but who was I to disregard her rules by not asking him to eat with me if I saw him? My heart did beat rapidly in embarrassment, now knowing that I did scream and possibly cry last night. I hope I wasn't too crazy. When Regina is home I am probably going to die out of embarrassment and shame.

I tried to stifle my embarrassment enough to put the money in my pocket and walk out the front door to possibly scope out Henry and go to the diner.

O.o.O

I was walking down the sidewalk passing the various stores, watching the people smile and laugh as they went into the shops. It seemed to be a picture perfect town, where everyone was always happy and friendly to each other, but I had seen a whole different light towards the people by watching their attitudes to Regina. I assumed they were probably jealous of her because I couldn't imagine what she could have done to get the whole entire town, including her son, to hate her. I was so absorbed in trying to think of something Regina could have done, when I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry," I said, looking up at the man who I had bumped into. It was the scary man from the diner with the pretty girl. He looked at me with a sinister expression and it made me shudder. I hoped he didn't notice, or else I would probably feel even more embarrassed than I already did. He still stared at me, his lips curled into a smirk, and I started to walk away, getting scared.

"It's quite alright, dearie," he said, causing me to stop walking and turn around to face him. He started to chuckle, "Advertising for Mummy now, Alice? I would have thought you, of all people, would be asking me to make her pay for what she did to you."

The only person who had ever called me 'Alice' was Momma, and he didn't even know my name was Allison. Also, I didn't know what he was talking about. I got hopeful, because maybe he was talking about my real mother. "You know my real, mom?" I asked. I frowned, "Don't call me Alice, either."

"I will call you whatever I want. As for your mother, there is not a person in this whole town who doesn't know who she is, although only two know for a fact that you are her daughter; including me of course, but it is not my place to tell you- part of the deal, dearie," the man said, still smirking.

I rolled my eyes and glared at him, "Who are you and why won't you tell me?" I was extremely irritated, but perhaps he was just playing with me and didn't know who my mother was in the first place.

"Still have quite the temper don't we, dearie?" he said. "As for me, I am Mr. Gold, or you could call me Rumplestilitskin."

Fear started welling in the pit of my stomach. Regina had specifically told me to stay away from him and I could see that she was right. He was just trying to give me false hopes to get me to come with him, probably; then he would kidnap and kill me. Also, I wondered who had given him such a stupid nickname as Rumplestiltskin; although, I could see why- he would strike me as the type to try to take babies away from desperate enough mothers.

"Allison!" I heard someone call, and I turned around. Surprisingly, I was quite relieved to see Henry. He would give me a reason to end my conversation with Mr. Gold.

"That was a nice chat, Alice," Mr. Gold said, smirking. "If you need anything my shop is right on the end over there." I nodded, and he turned to walk off. There would be no way that I was ever going to go into his shop, ever.

"What was that about, Allie?" Henry asked genuinely interested, his eyes were full of skepticism. It was kind of weird that Henry had started using a nickname for me, but I actually liked that one.

"Oh, nothing really. He said he found my real mother, but I assume he was just lying; he wouldn't tell me a single thing about her," I said frowning to myself. "Do you want to go get some early lunch with me at Granny's? Your mom gave us money for dinner, too."

"I guess so," Henry said. His mouth dropped open as he looked at her tank top. "What are you wearing?"

"I'm sorry you don't like my pajama shirt, Henry," I said giggling at his expression.

"Look, Allison. Will you hear me out? I really think you need to be careful, with my mom. She is the Evil Queen; I know she is trying to change for me, but she is still not to be trusted fully. Here," Henry said handing me his Fairy Tale book. "Everything you need to know about everyone in the town is in here."

"Henry, do you know how crazy you sound right now?" I said smiling.

"Ask anyone in the town who they are, if you don't believe me," Henry said simply shrugging his shoulders.

"Alright, I'll read the darn book if it will make you happier," I said. I was not going to go around asking people which character they were in his book; people would think I was crazy.

"Ok, come on then," Henry said pulling me into the diner.

O.o.O

"What would you like, kids?" the skinny dark haired waitress said to me and Henry.

"I'll have a hamburger and fries, Ruby," Henry said. Ruby smiled knowing that was what Henry always ordered for lunch.

"I'll have the same thing," I said quickly. "Thanks,"

Ruby walked back behind the desk, and Henry stared at me while I sipped my Dr. Pepper.

"What?" I said, kind of annoyed at his incessant staring. I definitely did not like to be noticed in a crowd or stared at.

"Nothing, you just look like…" Henry said. He stopped talking and a grin appeared on his face. The blonde man he was with the previous day was walking over to us.

"David!" Henry said excitedly as the man slid into the booth. "I thought you had to work today!"

"I work every day, kid. I just wanted to check up on you, to make sure you weren't getting into trouble. I see that you have made a new friend," David said smiling at me.

"Err, yeah, my name is Allison. You must be Henry's biological older brother," I said without any enthusiasm. He looked at me in confusion for a second, and Henry shook his head and pleaded with his eyes to go along with it.

"Yeah, always looking out for my little bro," he said ruffling Henry's hair. Henry rolled his eyes in annoyance with him. I smirked at his facial expression, and David looked at me oddly.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked David, who was now looking at my shirt.

"No, I- I heard rumors… but I assumed they weren't true. Goodness, if you had darker hair and eyes you would look exactly like her…" David said, shutting his mouth quickly, not knowing how much she knew.

"Look like who, David? Are you the other person, who knows about my mother?" I said starting to get excited. I only wanted to know what she looked like, that was it. I wasn't going to ask her to take me back, or demand her to pay for new things for me. She could have a family of her own and could still want nothing to do with me. I wouldn't really care as long as I got to see her one time. Henry looked at David in confusion.

"No, you look like someone I once knew long ago," he said lying. I wasn't convinced, but listening to Mr. Gold would only get my hopes up and have them crushed down later. "You like _Snow White_, huh?"

"Um, it is ok I suppose… it's not my favorite fairy tale, but maybe it will redeem itself when I read Henry's book. You aren't a fairy tale character are you?" I asked, giggling.

"Of course I am! I'm Prince Charming!" he said causing me to laugh harder.

"Ok, sure…" I said smiling.

"Am, too," he said and smiled back at me.

Henry had a blank expression on his face. He was such a party pooper. "Henry, if you were more like your brother I could see why Regina would try so hard to keep you, but since you are you I can't see why she even bothers."

David really got a kick out of my comment, which goes to show that he is a cool person; unlike Henry, who was positively fuming. Henry slipped under the booth and crawled out from under the table, so he could leave without causing David to move.

"You know, I think I'll leave you two alone, since you don't want me here anyways. I can't believe you are taking her side, over mine, David. So, you two can hang out like best friends all day long for all I care, but just remember Emma and Mary Margaret are still missing," Henry shouted. David stopped smiling, and I suddenly felt bad. I didn't know that Henry's real mother was missing. David must be going through a rough time, not being able to find his mom, also.

"Look, Henry…" I said getting up. "Please stay. I'm sorry I said that to you; your mom wants to keep you because you are you and she loves you for that. The police will find your real mom and your… sister; if Mary Margaret is your sister, that is. How can you leave before we even get the food?"

"Fine, I'll stay; just stop making fun of me alright? I am not the one who is crazy here," Henry said grumbling sliding next to me on the booth.

"Henry!" a girl a little younger than him said, running up to our table.

"Hey Grace!" he said. I was completely hurled into a daydream.

"_You remind me of my, Grace, Alice," the man who had stopped the Queen of Hearts from hurting me more said, holding me as I cried. I could feel that he was crying, too; although, I had no idea why._

"_My dress, it is ruined… The Queen is not going to be happy with me!" I said noticing a tear in my blue dress and a blood stain on my apron. "She is going to be even madder with you for saving me. You should be making more of your magic hats, not talking to me." _

"_Alice, I failed my daughter, but I will not make the same mistake with you. I am going to protect you from that monster you call your guardian. We will get rid of her Alice, you'll see," the man with the long brown raggedy coat said. He had not told me his name, yet I trusted him like a father, already…_

"Allison! Allison are you ok?" Henry asked me. I looked around for a moment forgetting where I was. The little girl, Grace, was staring at me weirdly and both David and Henry looked at me worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine Henry," I said, feeling feverish. I had no idea what had just happened. He looked at me like he was not convinced. I didn't even convince myself that I was ok. Maybe I was remembering part of my nightmare, but it had seemed so vivid.

I had no time to ponder what had just happened, however, because Ruby came over to our table with with mine and Henry's food.

O.o.O

**Ok, so the David as the father poll is still going on, so tell me what you think in a review. Also Allison's blonde hair and blue eyes originally had nothing to do with him. It was just a coincidence that Alice in Wonderland had his hair and eyes. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

… **Regina …**

After Regina was done working, she stormed over to Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop. Knowing no one was in there except Rumplestiltskin, she walked inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Ahh, I knew you would be in here sooner or later, dearie," Rumplestiltskin's voice called out to her. She walked straight to the desk, where he was looking at some kind of trinket.

"So, what can I do for you, Regina?" he said with a wicked smile on his face. She scowled at him in response, slamming her hands on the desk. He didn't seem fazed, as he kept playing with the object.

"Cut the crap, Rumple. You know why I am here," she said rolling her eyes. "I thought we had a deal to keep my daughter in a nice home where she would be well cared for. Now I find out that she is Alice, the little girl my mother kept as a trophy for taking the thrown of Wonderland? You do know my mother abused her and treated her like dog?!"

"You didn't care about Alice, Regina, might I remind you? What is going to happen when she finds out her mother let her grandmother have her way with her? Anyways, I did give her to a loving home, but I cannot always foresee the future, dearie. Honestly, did you really think it was my intent to give her to Cora?" Rumple said, as Regina's face paled. "I could show you, for a price of course."

Regina became skeptical, knowing magic always came with a price, and Rumple never did something nice for another person unless he benefited it as well. "What do you want?"

"Always about what I want, now isn't it, dearie? You don't think I can be nice for once?" he said smirking.

"I know you can't; especially for me," Regina said shrugging. He chuckled lightly in response.

"Count this as a freebie. You will get what is coming for you in time, dearie," he said smirking. She narrowed her eyes, wondering what that was supposed to mean. He pulled out a dream catcher and put it over his head. An image appeared on the surface.

"Here you are, dearie," Rumple said throwing the dream catcher to her. She caught it perfectly, not wanting the memory to shatter on the ground. Suddenly the memory started playing:

"_Shh, dearie," Rumplestiltskin said, rocking the still wailing princess in front of a large pile of broken glass. "You are infuriating, just like your mother. If I would have known you were going to be like this, I would have found another princess."_

_He fumbled in his pocket for several minutes, a scowl on his face. The baby was causing him to lose patience, and not being able to find his vile of potion was causing him even more displeasure. Finally, after emptying the contents of his pockets, he found the vial with the blood red potion that he was looking for._

_He dumped the liquid onto the pile of glass, and it suddenly started mending itself back together. The mirror it soon became was large enough for an average sized person to be able to walk through it, without causing any discomfort. Quietly, so nothing would notice, he said a magical incantation to the mirror. The mirror's image morphed into a scene depicting an enlarged blood red mushroom in grass the height of full grown trees. Happy that his potion had worked to restore the Looking Glass, he stepped inside the mirror with the baby._

"_You are late," a voice said to Rumplestlitskin. "Do you have the child?"_

_Rumplestiltskin smirked at the woman, and bowed childishly. She was pure white- down from her hair, skin, and luxurious dress. The only thing that wasn't white was her dark, almost black, eyes. "I never break a deal, Mirana."_

_The guards around her raised their black spades, and looked at Rumplestiltskin in anger. No filthy commoner was ever allowed to call their Queen by her first name. Rumple glared at the guards, and they reluctantly lowered their weapons when the White Queen shook her head at them._

"_I want to see the child," she said to Rumple. He walked up to her, causing the guards to grip their weapons in warning. Rumple carefully handed the fussing baby over to the Queen, whose arms were outstretched._

_She looked at the little girl up and down, looking for flaws. When she found none, the White Queen smiled at the whimpering baby and touched her velvety soft hair._

"_So, picky, aren't we, dearie? You had to have a princess with hair as gold as sunshine and eyes bluer than the sea. You better be happy because, that is not just any princess; an heir first in line for the thrown; a child who was entitled to almost half the land in her world, by just being born. How many people actually have light eyes and hair? There aren't many royal children who fit the description; and of course I assumed you would want the best," Rumple said to the now happy Queen._

"_It is not my fault that the prophecy states that the only one who can get rid of Cora is a princess with golden hair and blue eyes. I just hope that Cora isn't going to try to overthrow me or my husband before the child is old enough to defeat her," Queen Mirana said. "She is gaining strength, and that is what worries me."_

"_Well dearie, I hope you haven't forgotten your end of the deal," Rumplestiltskin said suddenly, knowing what the outcome of the predicament was going to be._

"_Of course," the White Queen said and pulled out another vial of the blood red liquid. "But you must hurry if you do not want to be stuck here forever; the potion only restores the Looking Glass for an hour. If it shatters before you get out, there is no way you can go back to the Enchanted Forest. There is only enough for one more use. Use it wisely, because it took many years for enough of the potion to be gathered to be able to restore the Looking Glass."_

_Rumplestiltskin chuckled and grabbed the vial from her hand. He walked back to the Looking Glass and walked through it, happy that he wasn't stuck in Wonderland for the rest of his life. After watching Rumple leave, Mirana got into her white and black carriage, holding the now quiet baby. The guards walked alongside it, as the driver led the horses back to the palace. The baby looked up at her with curious eyes, causing her to smile. _

"_I can tell you are smart, little one, with those beautiful alert eyes. You will definitely be the fairest of them all, sweet princess, without many people to compete with. Your mother must have been beautiful as well, but I am your mother now, and I will give you anything your little heart desires. You own all of Wonderland, unlike only a part of your other world," Mirana said, talking to the baby, noticing the purple embroidering on the white blanket she was wrapped in._

_She moved the blanket to be able to see the writing clearer, "Allison; what an unusual name. Hmm, I think I will call you Alice. Yes, Alice has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"_

… **Allison …**

"Ok, now what cards are in my hand now?" Henry said picking up the first five cards in the deck. He had shuffled the deck over twenty times.

"You have the five of diamonds, ace of spades, nine of hearts, king of clubs, and eight of diamonds," I said, randomly naming the first five cards that came to mind. David smiled at me and I knew I had guessed all of them right.

"How do you do that?" Grace said excitedly as I named off the exact cards in Henry's hand. Henry grumbled because he had shuffled the deck of cards for at least ten minutes, and I had still known what the cards were.

"It's a gift I suppose," I said. I had always been able to read cards; just not mathematically or however people really read cards. Somehow, I always think of random cards and it always turns out that I guess correctly. "Although, I'm too young to gamble so it never really comes in handy for anything."

"Maybe it will help figure out which character you are," Henry said thinking out loud. I rolled my eyes.

"Henry, I'll start reading your dumb book, but I'm sure there isn't a fairy tale character whose special power is to read playing cards," Henry shook his head and sighed. "David, don't you ever get worried about Henry's way of thinking everyone is a fairy tale character?"

"No. Do you have any plans for tomorrow? Henry wanted me to take him to the stables to practice horseback riding, and I thought that maybe you might want to come, too?" he asked changing the subject. I hadn't really expected anything different.

"I have never ridden a horse before," I said, feeling a little ashamed. I had never even ridden one on the pony ride in a fair.

"Neither has Henry, so I can teach you both together. Gracie, you are still too young to ride on the horses in the stables, but you can come with us and watch if you would like to," David said thoughtfully.

"I can't; I am spending the day with Papa tomorrow, but thank you anyways!" Grace said happily. I assumed that she rarely ever got to spend a day with her father, which was why she was so happy. I never had a father before; I mean I suppose I would have had to at some point, even if he and my real mother weren't together because everyone knows that you have to have a biological mother and father. I hadn't met my real father either; I assumed he either walked away from my real mother when he found out she was having me or he didn't know that my mother was having me in the first place. Most of the time people do not put their kid up for adoption if they are married or are in a strong relationship with their significant other, so that is where I get my reasoning from. Momma had never gotten married and never had a boyfriend when I was in her custody, so I didn't even have a father figure then.

I was so absorbed in thinking to myself, that I didn't notice Regina had walked into the diner and up to our table; although, I did notice the sudden tension that seemed to have sprung up out of nowhere. I looked up to see David and Regina having a silent stare down, and I almost laughed at how childish they were being, so I bit the inside of my cheeks to keep from smiling. Grace seemed oblivious, probably thinking of what she was going to do with her father the next day, and Henry looked as if he wanted to hide and curl up into a ball.

Knowing that this would probably go on for a few more hours if someone didn't intervene (and it's not like Henry would say anything to make the situation better) so I decided to break up the staring contest myself. "Regina, I thought you weren't going to be home until 5:00. It's only 4:00."

David looked triumphant to win the staring contest when Regina turned and smiled at me, "Oh, I finished working earlier than I was expecting, and I noticed you weren't at the house."

"Oh, um yeah; well I guess you found me…" I said, feeling a little bit awkward as everyone in the diner turned to stare at us. "We can go now if you want."

I stood up from the booth and Regina nodded at me, as she started walking out of the diner. I looked behind me quickly as I followed her and noticed David was wearing a confused look and Henry looked jealous. Serves him right though. Did he really think his mother was going to keep begging for his affections? It totally sucks when you aren't wanted, and now hopefully Henry will see what a dumb mistake it was to leave Regina; although, he seems pretty stupid, and I doubt he will ever figure it out.

Henry caught my eye, and I smirked at him. I don't know why- maybe to dig the knife in his heart a little deeper. After all, Regina came to find me, a girl who she had barely known for two days, and not Henry, who she has known for almost eleven years. I turned my head quickly and continued to follow Regina out of the diner.

O.o.O

The car ride to Regina's house was kind of awkward. She didn't talk to me the whole time, so I didn't bother to have a conversation with her. Considering the way she held onto the steering wheel, I knew something big was on her mind. I felt like I shouldn't ask if she was alright, even though I wanted to; so I didn't, in fear that she might get mad and get into a car crash. It also didn't help that it had started to pour rain. I get queasy watching the windshield wipers go up and down to wipe the rain away.

When we got home, Regina took her jacket off and walked upstairs quickly, without looking at me. Did I accidentally do something that was inappropriate or something to offend her? I went over to the family room and flopped onto the black leather couch, not knowing what else to do. When I turned on the TV _Snow White and the Huntsman_ was just starting, so I decided to watch it; I vaguely remembered Jayden saying it was good for a girl's type of movie. I could see why; it was kind of gross and scary in a way.

Not even half way through the movie my eyelids started to flutter, and I hadn't realized how tired I was. Soon, I fell asleep thinking of pretty Queens ripping out hearts.

… **Regina …**

When Regina got into her room she immediately went straight into the bathroom and locked the door. She put her hands on the counter and stared at herself, feeling miserable. A single tear fell down her cheek, hating herself for giving Allison to Rumplestiltskin. Soon, tears fell down her cheeks freely, as she couldn't hold in her sorrow any longer, until there were no more tears to lose.

Somehow she ended up on the floor; the tears had stopped flowing minutes ago, but she couldn't bring herself to get up. She magically fixed her hair and makeup, so when she decided to get up off of the ground, she wouldn't have to see what a moment of weakness did to her appearance.

As she was contemplating on what she was going to do, a piercing scream decided for her. She hastily kicked off her high heels and ran down the stairs into the family room, where the screams were coming from.

"Please don't! It hurts! No! Please, I'll be good!" Allison said clutching her chest and crying. Regina ran over to her and shut off the TV when she noticed what was playing. "I'll be good! Oh, stop, it hurts!"

"Allison," Regina said sitting down next to where she was lying on the couch and shaking the distressed girl's shoulder. Allison cried out louder and thrashed her body. "Allison, please dear, it's ok. No one is hurting you."

Allison's eyes shot open after Regina kept repeating herself, and she started hysterically crying, "I'm sorry! I- I took my medication this morning. I don't know what is happening to me! It always works!"

"Allison, you don't have to be sorry, dear," Regina said soothingly. Allison sat up and hugged Regina, putting her head on her chest. Regina embraced her daughter and rubbed her back, in calming motions. She wanted to know what Allison had dreamed about, hoping it wasn't a memory. "Were you watching something on the television that scared you?"

Allison shook her head no against Regina's chest. Tears were still coming down her cheeks, "Well… not exactly. The Evil Queen in the movie ate a bird's heart… but I wasn't scared. In- in the dr-dream she- she…"

Regina was appalled that some stupid movie director would even think that she would even try to eat a heart. Even if it was just a bird, she couldn't think of even stomaching that. "What happened dear? What did who do?"

"It still hurts. I don't know why; dreams aren't supposed to hurt," Allison said, crying. Regina felt Allison's heart beat erratically, maybe that was the thing that was hurting her.

"Allison, you have to tell me what happened, so I can fix it," Regina said somewhat annoyed that she wasn't telling her what happened to cause her reaction.

"The Queen, the woman in the red dress with the hearts- it wasn't the same dream I have been having, it was different. She- she was mad, I don't know what I did to cause her to get so angry, but it wasn't like when she was hitting me. She- she just plunged her hand in my chest like it was jelly. I was shocked at first because I didn't know what was going on, but then she started squeezing something. It was m- my heart, and it hurt worse than anything I have ever felt before. She wou- wouldn't stop and, she tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't come out. My chest hurts, but it shouldn't. I can't be going crazy; I've taken all my medications today! I can't be getting worse!" Allison said sobbing into Regina's chest, while Regina stroked her hair.

"Calm down, dear. Nothing is going to get better, unless you calm down and relax," Regina said stroking the spot above where her heart should be. Allison wasn't going crazy; she was just remembering who she was.

After a few minutes, Allison's heart beat slowed down to the normal heart rate and it stopped hurting. Regina knew exactly how to hurt someone by squeezing their heart, but she also knew how to make it feel better, by lovingly touching it (although she couldn't exactly touch Allison's heart without causing her to freak out, but touching it from the outside of her body was good enough- it just took longer).

They sat there in silence; Regina stroking Allison's hair and Allison laying her head on her mother's chest quietly. Allison listened to Regina's heart beat rhythmically, and it calmed her down tremendously.

"I like your heart beat," Allison said quietly to Regina. "Did you know that babies know their mother by listening to their heart beat?"

Before Regina could respond, Allison had fallen asleep on her.

O.o.O

**Reviews are like gold to me, so please review! Thank you everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

… **Allison …**

I woke up to find myself sleeping in Regina's arms, and I felt a little bit awkward. I am a thirteen year old girl who gets embarrassed about dumb things like that, and I was starting to become mentally unstable. Slowly, trying not to wake her, I got up from Regina's embrace and ran up the stairs to my bedroom. David had told me to be at the stables at 9:00, and I only had thirty minutes to get ready, so I was in quite a hurry.

I should have asked him what I was supposed to wear while riding a horse because I had no idea what was appropriate. I figured shorts or leggings wouldn't do, so I looked for something more suitable. I finally found a pair of jeans and an old purple t-shirt; I hastily put them on and brushed my hair up into a pony tail. Slipping on a pair of purple gym shoes, I ran down the stairs into the kitchen.

Luckily, there was a box of Henry's Lucky Charms on the counter and a jug of skim milk in the refrigerator. The bowl and spoon took me a bit longer to find, since there were so many cabinets and drawers. I mentally did a victory dance once I found the silverware drawer. I sat down at the table and started shoving spoonfuls of cereal in my mouth, realizing that I only had ten minutes to be at the stables; I really do like to be punctual (if you didn't know).

"What are you in such a hurry for?" Regina said sitting up from the couch staring at me in concern. I definitely was envious her ability to sleep on a couch and still look as beautiful as she did the day before. Her hair was perfect for crying out loud; and of course I get cursed with awful bed hair when I wake up!

I waited until I was done chewing my food before I answered her, "I am going to the stables with David and Henry today." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to eat.

She looked at me in confusion, and a little bit of hurt flashed across her eyes, "Why, are you going to the stables with _them_?"

"Um… Well, David asked me to join him and Henry. It's not like I begged him to take me; he just offered. David is teaching Henry and me how to ride today. You know, it is kind of odd because I have never once ridden on a horse before. I just hope I don't make a total fool of myself!" I said hurriedly, getting up to rinse out my bowl. She looked really upset that David was going to teach me and Henry to ride a horse. I couldn't really understand why; I could never in a million years ever imagine Regina on a horse. "I have to go now, but I will come back here when we are done or I don't feel like doing it anymore."

"Allison, wait, about what you said last night… I have something to tell you; something really important-" Regina said, but I cut her off.

"You can tell me later on because I'm going to be late! Sorry but, I kind of don't want any bad nightmares getting in the way of my lessons with David," I said and bolted out the door to run to the stables. Now that I think about it, I should probably have waited to see what Regina was going to tell me and then, asked her for a ride to the stables; unfortunately I wasn't thinking.

O.o.O

I arrived at the stables exactly on time, but David and Henry had not arrived yet. I figured they would get here any minute, so I sat on a bench and watched the horses in their stalls. I waited for fifteen minutes, and started to get bored; it also didn't have the most pleasant smell.

Thinking that they may never come, I walked down the stalls to pick out the horse I wanted to ride. It would give me an advantage over Henry if I could pick out a horse fast if David wanted to teach me and Henry together, again. I would already get started on my lessons, before Henry even picked out a horse.

There were many nice horses in the stables; pure white, chocolate brown, jet black, roan, some that were freckled; but, only one of them stood out to me. It was a dapple gray one (and from what I could tell, I assumed it was a male horse) with dark eyes that spoke to me. I knew he was the one I wanted to ride, and before I knew it, I had opened the stall door and walked inside.

I probably should have waited for David- or at least someone who knew what they were doing, but I felt like I knew what I was doing- even though I truly didn't. I somehow got onto the horse, and had no idea what was going on until, the horse started walking out of the stall into the fenced in yard. I grabbed its mane, in fear. There were no reins- or even a saddle for that matter. I'm pretty sure I had heard that riding bareback was more dangerous, but I don't really know for certain.

When we got into the grassy area outside, the horse broke into a trot. I thought we were going to run into the fence but I somehow steered the horse away from it. It was like I knew what to do without really knowing. I finally relaxed, and suddenly became happy. It was kind of exhilarating- nothing like riding a bike or in a car.

I knew David was shouting my name in fear, but I didn't turn to look at him. I was too busy admiring the feeling of the wind blowing through my hair as it started to fall out of my pony tail and the pleasant rush sensation in my stomach, as the horse galloped. I don't think I have ever felt this free in my life. I took my hands off the horse's mane and held them out to the side of my body, like wings. Riding a horse truly had to be the closest thing to flying.

David ran up to me, and I stopped the horse. I slid down easily with a smile on my face. I felt so carefree.

"What did you think you were doing? You could have been hurt or killed! I expected you to wait for me and Henry! Why didn't you at least put a saddle on?" David yelled angrily, but he eyes told a different story. I could tell he was secretly amazed and impressed in my riding abilities.

"You took too long, and Regina didn't want me to come. You should be happy that I actually made it at all," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders. "I didn't know where to find a saddle, and even if I did, I don't know if I would have been able to put it on. Just say it; you are intrigued by my performance."

David stared at me for a moment and sighed to himself, "Ok, fine, yeah that should not have been possible for your first time riding. But, it was still a stupid thing to do… although, I suppose it is not surprising to say the least." I could tell he was biting his tongue at that last statement, hoping that I would not have caught that there was a deeper meaning to his words.

"Why isn't it surprising that I have a natural ability for riding?" I asked, actually wanting to know what he meant by it.

"Because, your mother could ride a horse better than anyone I have ever seen before," David said, and put his hand over his mouth. Henry looked at him in confusion, but David shook his head, silently warning him not to ask any questions.

"I thought you said you didn't know who my mother was. Who is she?" I asked suspicious and a little happy that David knew, of all people.

"I didn't know for sure, but now I do. And, sorry kid; she should be the one to tell you, not me," he said, feeling a little sorry.

"Emma isn't my mother is she?" I asked. Henry was adopted so maybe she could have put me up for adoption when I was born, too.

"No, definitely not," he said crushing my hopes. He said it so bluntly, too; it made me wonder if he didn't want me to be his sister. Maybe he was only being nice to be because I was staying with Regina and Henry is still technically her son. I doubt Henry was sticking up for me though. I think he could see a look of hurt in my eyes because he put a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, Allison… I, well, I think you should really try to figure out who you are and who everyone else is before you try to find your mother. You might not like what will happen later on if you don't. If she doesn't tell you after you have figured out who you are, I promise I will tell you," David said sincerely.

"What is that supposed to mean?! I already know who I am! My name is Allison Ruth Blake! I lost my adopted mother when I was five and have been in way too many foster families to even remember all of their names! I finally ran away and ended up here in Storybrooke, a town that I have never heard of before! Somehow Regina ended up letting me stay with her, and the weird part is that everyone hates her! That crazy Mr. Gold won't tell me who my mother is, you won't tell me who my mother is, and I am sick of everyone keeping secrets! I- I am getting worse, my medication is starting to become ineffective! I am starting to go crazy, and I don't know what to do anymore! So, yeah, I pretty much know who I am- let me tell you I wish I didn't know who I was! I would give anything to just go back in time where my real mother would have kept me! Maybe life would have been worse- she could have been a crazy lunatic killer, but at least she still would have been my mother… I have no one…" I said, trying to wipe away the tears that had started forming in my eyes.

"Yes, you do," Henry said unexpectedly, grabbing my hand. There had been a love hate, sibling-like, relationship between Henry and I, since I had got here. Today, I guess, we are friends. "You have us."

David took my other hand and smiled, "If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to come and find me. If I am not with Henry, I am at the sheriff's office." I nodded and smiled at him. "So, your middle name is Ruth?"

"Um, yeah… I absolutely hate it, but I suppose it could have been worse. If you are going to make fun of it, go ahead; it doesn't bother me at all," I said smiling brightly. Momma made fun of my middle name all the time, even though she could have changed it when she adopted me. I asked her why, one time, she didn't change my name; she said it fit me like a puzzle piece. I never understood her logic.

"I wasn't going to make fun of you. It's just that my mother's name was Ruth. I haven't heard of anyone who had that name, except her," he said staring at me suspiciously.

"You have got to be kidding me. A lot of old ladies have that name, and a lot of kids have Ruth as their middle name because they were named after relatives. For all I know, my real mother named me after my grandmother, who happened to be named Ruth," I said. David stared at me, and it was kind of uncomfortable.

"Um, yeah, so… I guess I'm going to get back on the horse now," I said. I really don't know if he heard me. He kind of just stood their staring at me like he was in a trance. Goodness, do I always have this weird effect on people?

… **Regina …**

Regina drove to the stables, to pick up Allison. She had been at the stables with David nearly the entire day. Although she was still deeply upset about having to kill Daniel in the stables, she didn't want to lose another child to Prince Charming- who had really charmed his way into all her children's lives one way or another. She had to keep Allison more occupied- perhaps enrolling her into school would be better for when she had to go to work during the day.

Regina walked through the stables quickly, trying not to think about Daniel's death (the first or second time). When she walked outside, she stopped to watch what was going on. David was helping Henry ride a white and brown horse by holding the reins and walking it around, but she could tell he was scared of even the tiniest jostles when the horse moved. David had an expressionless face and glassy eyes as he led the horse around. Allison on the other hand was a natural. The horse was galloping pretty fast, and sometimes her arms were up in the air, trying to feel more of the wind. Regina noticed at once her daughter wasn't using a saddle on the horse, and she smiled. She would definitely never tell her daughter that she shouldn't be riding like a man and try to keep her from riding a horse, like Cora had done with her.

"Regina, what are you doing here?" David said walking towards her with Henry and the horse. "I thought you-"

"I'm quite fine, thank you for asking," Regina said cutting him of, sounding bitter. "I need to have a word with you… in private."

David helped Henry off of his horse and followed Regina towards the barn. He really didn't want any trouble, so he decided to hear her out. "What do you want, Regina? Did you find another magic hat?"

"Maybe you should be less concerned with hats and more concerned with taking care of my son," Regina said glaring at him.

"Oh, because you took such great care of him," David said rolling his eyes. The Henry he used to know was miserable with Regina.

"I will not listen to childcare lectures from a man who put his daughter in a box and shipped her to Maine," she said as she folded her arms.

"Oh, so giving your daughter to Rumplestiltskin to let him ship her off to another land isn't the same? At least Snow and I did it to protect her! What was your excuse?" David said challenging her. Regina's eyes blazed with rage.

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him into the stable wall, "You listen to me _Prince Charming_," her voice laced with malice. His blue eyes grew wide. "You better stay away from _my_ daughter, because unlike Henry she is _mine_, and I don't like people taking my things away from me. I don't have to answer any of your questions, because I unlike you know the law. You are lucky I don't get the real police involved for taking Henry away from me. Emma Swan gave up all of her rights to Henry when she put him up for adoption; he is legally my son now."

She released David and walked away from him, as he stood there speechless. Allison had already gotten of her horse and put him back in the stable, knowing Regina would want her to come home with her. Regina walked up to Allison and smiled at her.

"What was that all about?" Allison asked curiously, wanting to know what they were talking about.

"Oh, nothing important, dear. I thought maybe you would like to stop at home and change, then maybe we could go to Granny's for dinner," She said leading Allison to her car.

"Yeah… alright…" Allison said, still wanting to know what had transpired between Regina and David.

… **Allison …**

I hid Henry's story book under my coat jacket, so I could start reading it at the diner secretly so no one would see a girl my age reading a little kid's book. I hoped Regina wouldn't notice.

I asked Ruby if she could give me a hamburger and Regina asked for a salad. I made small talk with Regina for a while about unimportant things, but it started getting kind of awkward.

When there was a long period of silence I looked at Regina and saw she was just staring at Granny tapping her fingers on the table, waiting for the food to come. I slowly took the book out of my bag and hid it from her view. I opened the front cover and turned to the first page showing the three magical words; _Once Upon a Time_…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Spoilers for the "Evil Queen" episode in Regina's POV.**

… **Allison …**

_"Alice, my darling, if anything happens to me or your father today, promise me you will stay strong and never lose hope. When you are older you will defeat Cora and her followers, as long as your heart is pure and love endures," Mirana, the White Queen of Spades said, to her five year old daughter, Alice._

"_I promise, Momma," young Alice said, climbing up on her mother's lap. "I love you!"_

"_I love you, too sweetie; I will always love you, no matter what happens today," the Queen said, stroking Alice's long golden hair. She picked Alice up and carried her in her arms, to the window. In the distance, she could see the soldiers dressed in blood red seeping closer to the palace. Cora's army would be there within the next few hours._

_The King of Spades was preparing the army for battle in the courtyard, and Mirana went to his side, holding Alice close. She started to cry, and the King embraced them both. Alice looked at her mother wondering what was wrong with her._

"_Everything will be fine; we will hold them off," the King said to his sobbing wife. Alice snuggled into her mother's chest hoping to comfort her, but she kept crying. "Mirana, you need to be strong, my love, for Alice, if nothing else."_

"_Momma, nothin' bad is gonna happen to us. I'm gonna be ok just like you and Daddy. I'll protect you," Alice said sweetly hugging the White Queen._

_Just when Mirana was about to smile at her daughter, a horn blared signaling Cora's army was about ten minutes away. Her smile fell and the King guided his wife and daughter into the black and white royal carriage._

_Mirana sat on the velvet seat clutching Alice to her chest. She knew the battle had begun; she heard the sounds of sword clashing, screams from the men who had lost the duel, and wails from the fallen who were begging for death to take them already. Her legs were shaking uncontrollably and Alice whined nervously at all of the disturbing noises._

"_Alice Ruth Spade, Princess of Diamonds, if anything happens, I want you to run as fast as your little legs can carry you into the forest and find a nice talking animal family to care for you. Here is your blanket dear," Mirana said handing Alice the white blanket that she was swaddled in when Rumplestiltskin gave Alice to her. Alice nodded, not quite fully understanding on why she would have to run away from her mother._

_It seemed like hours later when it finally got somewhat quiet, and Mirana had begun to calm down. Although, right when she stopped gripping Alice as tight as she could without causing the child discomfort, and explosion hit near the carriage. The carriage flew and flipped over, sending Alice away from the White Queen's arms._

_Mirana got up and noticed blood dripping down her forehead. She became frantic desperately praying Alice was alive._

"_Momma? What happened?" Alice shouted over the noise of explosions. Mirana let out a sigh of relief finding Alice perfectly fine. She heard another explosion close by and knew they had to get out and run for cover._

_Mirana grabbed Alice's hand and carefully climbed out of the wrecked carriage. The sight almost made her throw up. Blood was everywhere. Dead bodies, mostly in white armor, littered the ground; the stench of decaying flesh was unbearable, and little Alice plugged her nose._

_She saw her husband sword fighting with Cora, and her heart swelled up in her chest in fear for him. She didn't know that Cora was just messing around with him, until she was tired and then was going to rip out his heart._

_Cora noticed the King's wife watching the two of them duel and decided she wanted to see the look on her face when she killed her husband. She used magic to throw the sword out of the King's hand and make him frozen in place. Mirana watched in horror as Cora ripped out her husband's heart and crushed it into dust. He stumbled to the ground, dead._

"_Alice, run!" the White Queen said to her daughter. Alice hugged her mother quickly and started to run away._

_Cora appeared right in front of Mirana and plunged her hand into the Queen's chest, pulling it out as Mirana screamed._

"_This was way too easy," Cora said smiling, looking her almost intact army and back to the Queen. She crushed the White Queen of Spade's heart, and she fell down at Cora's feet._

"_Kneel before your Queen!" Cora shouted. The red soldiers got on their knees and bowed their heads down. The white soldiers were shocked that both their leaders had perished. "Kneel before your Queen unless you want to face unnecessary death and pain."_

_Alice looked back when she heard her mother screamed and stood there petrified as Cora killed her mother. She ran up to her mother's body and hugged her, tears streaming down her baby blue eyes. "Momma wake up! Please wake up Momma!" Cora turned and looked at the distraught little girl._

_Cora looked at the little girl in disgust. She was wearing a white silk dress adorned with red diamonds. There was a diamond crown on her pretty little blonde head. Cora hadn't known the King and Queen had a daughter, but the girl was no matter. A child would be easier to dispose of than an adult; she had already managed to kill two in the matter of seconds._

_She forced Alice to levitate in the air with magic, and plunged her had into the girl's chest. She felt her hands close around the girl's small heart, and tried to pull it out. To her astonishment, the girl's heart remained firmly in place, but Alice screamed out in pain. Cora tried again and again, but the only thing that seemed to be happening was the diamond encrusted horse pendent on Alice's necklace started to glow brighter._

_Alice flailed her body around and ended up hitting Cora in the face with her hand. Electricity surged from her palm causing Cora to get thrown into the air. Alice fell down with a thump on the ground, but she wasn't hurt._

_Cora knew she needed this girl to be used for something, since she apparently had magic and couldn't be killed by getting her heart ripped out. The girl sort of reminded her of Regina as a little girl, but the hair and eyes threw her off; although, she vaguely remembered Regina having a necklace like that, but she couldn't be certain._

_She levitated Alice into her blood red carriage, taking the rightful Queen of Wonderland as a prize of war._

O.o.O

My necklace burned my skin, and I felt like I was going to be sick, as I stared at the picture of the young Evil Queen in her riding outfit wearing the same identical diamond encrusted horse pendant. My head was literally on fire and I had started to sweat. These vivid daydreams are becoming bad for my health I think.

"Allison, is there something wrong?" Regina asked looking at me, a concerned look on her face, as she put her fork down.

"I- I don't feel good, I think I might be getting a fever," I said, looking at my barely touched hamburger. I wasn't hungry anymore. She touched my forehead, and I winced at the sudden coldness.

"Oh, sweetie, you are burning up," She said looking at me sympathetically. "Let's go home, and I will make you some soup while you rest." I smiled faintly and hid Henry's book in my jacket again as I stood up. Regina left some cash on the table, and I walked outside of the diner to get some air.

"Alice, nice to see you," Mr. Gold said, causing me to jump. "Did Regina poison you or something? You look a bit pale, dearie."

I sighed, not wanting to talk to him. I was sick and tired of everyone asking me how bad it has been living with Regina, "What's it to you?" I asked him annoyed, feeling a bit lightheaded. My stomach gave an unpleasant lurch, and I covered my mouth, nearly throwing up. "Regina has been perfectly, lovely."

Mr. Gold rolled his eyes at me and shook his head. Regina walked out of the diner, and he shoved a piece of paper in my hand. I looked up at him confused, but he simply stared at me for a few seconds and then turned to walk away.

I stuffed the paper in my jacket pocket, knowing that he didn't want Regina to see it, and I followed her to the car.

As I sat in the car, the silence was unbearable. I don't understand why I am such an awkward person; no one ever knows what to say when I am around, and I never know what to say to them. Regina's eyes maintained fixated on the road, and the paper was burning a hole in my pocket. I know I probably should have waited until I got into my room at Regina's house, but the temptation was too great.

I frowned slightly when I saw Mr. Gold's words:

"_You're mad, bonkers, completely off your head. But I'll tell you a secret. All the best people are."_

I got a flash of déjà vu, feeling like I might have said that to someone before. I knew I hadn't because I never had any friends, and Momma wasn't weird or crazy.

… **Regina …**

Regina noticed Alice looking at a white piece of paper, through the rearview car mirror, with a confused expression on her face. She was rather curious to know what it said. When Allison got out of the car the piece of paper fluttered off her lap and onto the car seat. Regina hastily picked it up, and got out of the car, following her daughter into the house.

Allison trudged up the stairs to her room, and Regina set off to the kitchen to make her some homemade chicken noodle soup to help her fever.

Once Regina put the soup on the stove to cook it, she pulled out the little white piece of paper Allison was reading. She crumpled it up, knowing it was from Rumplestiltskin by the handwriting and because she knew the quote he had written was from Lewis Caroll's _Alice in Wonderland_ (yes Regina had read _Alice in Wonderland; _although it was very different from her daughter's actual story). Rumple was the only one besides her who knew what fairy tale character Allison was.

Regina didn't know what to do regarding how to tell Allison that she was her mother. She had lost all of her courage to tell her after she ran out of the house to spend time with David and Henry earlier that morning. Regina definitely knew that her daughter was starting to remember who she was; and that meant she would get closer to remembering who Regina was, and then would pull farther away from her, making it a very bad time to tell her that she was her mother. Rumplestiltskin, David, and Henry were not helping the situation, either.

Regina heard a loud bang upstairs, and she immediately stopped what she was doing and ran up to Allison's room. The door was closed, but she could hear Allison shouting to herself. Regina opened the door and stepped inside the room.

Allison sighed and got out of the bed, going to retrieve Henry's story book, the object that she had thrown at the wall. She still didn't notice Regina, so she climbed back into the bed and reopened the book to the page she was on.

"No, no, no, this isn't how it's supposed to be. This is so infuriating! I really thought… this makes no sense, anybody could clearly see that… uggh!" Allison said to herself. Regina noticed she had tear streaks down her eyes, but she wasn't crying anymore. "You can't give up on her Snow! Please, you two have to make up. What happened to 'She is gone, but I hope she comes back someday'? You are supposed to see the light in everyone! The dumb bitch slipped up yet again!"

Regina cleared her throat, and Allison jumped looking at Regina with wide eyes. "I-I I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. It's just that this book is so messed up. Aren't fairy tales supposed to have happy endings?"

"I suppose some of them do, but real life doesn't always have a happy ending, dear. I know the story is quite messed up…" Regina said sighing. She walked over and sat on Allison's bed.

"Well, it's just really stupid that Snow White tells this peasant girl, who happens to be the Queen, that she wants the mother who saved her and taught her to be kind and that true love was magic back. She really wants to be a family again, and the Queen seems happy and willing to give her another chance. Then the dumb author makes you think that everything is going to turn out all lovey dovey between them, but then Snow sees the village that the Queen ordered everyone to be killed and takes everything she said back. The Queen is sad and slips up causing Snow White to know that the peasant girl is really her step mother and goes to shoot her. I mean, the book goes on and on about how Snow sees the good in everyone, so how could she just give up like that? Her stepmother was going to give her another chance for goodness sakes! Snow has to see that the Queen still has some amount of love for her; she could have killed her the second Snow handed her the sword but, she didn't. I swear every stupid thing Snow does causes the Queen to become more broken and darkens her heart," Allison said frustrated to Regina.

Regina didn't know what to say about her speech, as she tried to hold back tears. "Sometimes people give up on something too quickly, not thinking about the effects that will happen later on because of them."

"But… it's not supposed to happen that way. You seem to be speaking from experience," Allison said.

"Yes, well, I have done some stupid things in my life that I desperately wish I could go back in time to fix; things so terrible, I probably shouldn't even be alive because of the things I did before I moved here. Unfortunately, there is no such magic to do so or a time machine to take me back. I gave something up a long time ago, something that I should not have given away. I let it slip so easily through my fingers thinking it would be better off somewhere else. I thought about it every day, blaming everyone. Now, I suppose this story does have a happy beginning because I found it again, and I am never letting it go. I suppose I could go back farther into my teen years when I was innocent and somewhat happy with my life; I would have changed everything in a heartbeat before I lost that _item_, but now I'm not so sure if that would have been a good idea because after years of wondering and longing I finally got it back. Every story has to have a villain, Allison." Regina said quietly.

"Even, villains deserve happy endings. Evil isn't born it's made. Everyone was good at one time or another, and no matter how far you go down the wrong road you can always turn back," Allison said and hugged Regina. Regina embraced her daughter, tears pouring down her cheeks. She stroked Allison's long golden hair and nuzzled her cheek against the top of her head.

"Why are you crying?" Allison said looking up at Regina who had tears in her eyes.

"I just told you that I wasn't a good person, and you didn't care," Regina said. Allison smiled at her. "You don't even know the whole story, and yet, you have already put it aside like it doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter to me. I don't have to know what you did, because I can see that you are a good person, or at least you are trying to go down the right path again. Maybe, I can see the good in everyone, too; except that I won't give up on you like Snow White did to her step mother. Why does Snow White get a happy ending, but the Evil Queen doesn't, even though that Snow has made her into the Evil Queen? If evil is defined by killing people, then Snow White is just as evil as the Evil Queen; at least the Queen gets people to kill everyone for her, so she isn't totally as at fault as Snow White. If evil is defined as power hungry, the Queen never wanted it to begin with; her mother forced her into royalty," Allison said to Regina.

"I can tell you have a pure heart," Regina said embracing her again. "Promise me you will never lose that."

"I promise. I just think it's stupid that everyone else dislikes you…" Allison said quietly.

"They don't bother to get to know my story…" Regina said to her, noticing the diamond encrusted horse pendent on her gold necklace. She touched the pendant that had been hers many years ago and sighed.

"Momma said that I came wearing that necklace when she adopted me. It's the only other thing that I have from my real mother; I've been wearing it every day for as long as I can remember, never taking it off. You know it's kind of a weird coincidence," Allison said flipping the pages of the Fairy Tales book back several chapters. "Look, the Queen had the same necklace as me before she became the Queen."

O.o.O

**How did you like this chapter so far? Tell me in a review! Sorry, I just had to get everything off my chest from "The Evil Queen" episode, so I hope you all like it! I was going to post this chapter on Sunday, but I'm not going to be home all day, so enjoy this chapter early!**


	7. Chapter 7

… **Allison …**

For some reason I dreamt about a white rabbit. It was quite odd, actually. Apparently, he was late for something because he kept frantically running around, waving his extra-large sized pocket watch. I wish I could have seen where he was going to go; this dream appeared to be rather nice, considering the dreams and daydreams I have been having. I'm pretty sure war and ripping people's hearts out are supposed to be classified as nightmares. I felt like I had seen him before somewhere, like maybe we were friends. I knew that was impossible, however. Everyone knows rabbits cannot talk and do not carry abnormally large pocket watches.

Regina came in my room and shook me gently awake. I rolled over and stared at her like I had no idea what was going on; which, I suppose was partially true. She smiled at me and tucked a strand of my hair behind my ears. It must have been really early because I tried to close my eyes and go back to sleep. She shook my arm again, and I moaned in protest.

"Get up, Allison," Regina said sweetly, pulling the covers off of my body. "It is 7:15, you have to go to school at 8:30."

I jolted awake and sat up abruptly, pulling the covers back over my body. First of all, I was utterly upset with her for enrolling me in school, because I was doing fine without it. Second, I was extremely embarrassed that all I was wearing was a pink tank top and a pair of pink Disney Princess underwear. And third, I hadn't even begun to start hitting puberty yet (which kind of struck me as odd since I am supposed to be in eighth grade next year), so I was as flat chested as a five year old, meaning I was not wearing a bra at the moment (typically I do).

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about, dear," Regina said, laying some clothes on the bed. I looked at her awkwardly, knowing I was uncomfortable with myself.

"Yeah, well looking at you- you are perfect… I don't even understand how someone could be so flawless," I said sighing. Regina was really the pinnacle of perfection; not just in looks, but in everything she does.

"Me? I am not perfect, definitely not. If there is anything perfect in this room right now, it's you," Regina said lovingly to me. I smiled, but shook my head.

"Why do I have to go to school?" I asked unhappily. I had been in too many schools to count the past eight years. I had dozens of nameless teachers and hundreds of faceless classmates. I barely retained any of the information; although, I am not stupid, I just can't tell you what significance of Anne Hutchinson was in the traditional Puritan society off the top of my head or what happened in that dumb book about a boy and a slave that Mark Twain wrote. "I don't need to go to school! I can read, write, and do algebra. I memorized my times tables up until twelve and my perfect squares up until twenty! I'm pretty sure Woodrow Wilson was the twenty eighth president of the United States… or was it William Howard Taft… and I memorized the preamble of the Constitution- _We the People of the United States, in Order to form a more perfect Union_… ok you get it, but please don't make me go!"

"I'm sorry, dear. I don't want you running around and getting into trouble while I am at work. Don't worry, it won't be too difficult. People here don't really care much about education," Regina said.

"Then why do I have to go if it doesn't even matter? You are the mayor; I'm sure people wouldn't say anything if I didn't go to school," I said frowning. "You just don't want me to hang around with David anymore."

"You are going to school and that is final. Now, please go put your new school uniform while I go make breakfast," Regina said, her kind demeanor turning cold. I knew I had guessed correctly on why I had to go to school.

"I don't understand; David is really nice! Why don't you want me to talk to him and Henry? It's not like I am going to start living with him," I said, wanting to know the reason on why she didn't like David. I knew she resented him for stealing Henry away from her, but that was Henry's fault not his.

"This conversation is over," Regina said, starting to walk over to my door. It wasn't over according to me, and I was going to get an answer- some way or another.

"This conversation isn't over until I say it is," I said. She turned around to face me, and I smirked at her expression.

"You are going to school, whether you like it or not. Start getting ready; you wouldn't want to be late on your first day," Regina said irritated at me. I wanted to see what would happen if I kept pushing her buttons- I know that sounds bad, but I really wanted to see her get mad because she is always so composed.

"I'm not going," I said and smiled sweetly at her. "You are going to have to drag me there because I am not getting out of bed."

"Don't think that I won't," Regina said sternly. "Allison, you better get out of this bed right this second or there will be consequences."

"Who do you think you are? You are definitely not my mother!" I said almost shouting and crossed my arms. Although, I honestly felt bad after I said that. Plus, I wasn't sure if she was going to kick me out or not, so I probably should have just kept my mouth shut.

She looked at me and was about to say something. I thought she was going to yell or hit me, but she did something totally unexpected. Something seemed to break inside of her, and as her heart shattered again tears streamed down her cheeks.

I didn't know what to do or what to say. She couldn't possibly love me like a child; not this soon anyways. I liked Regina, maybe even deeply admired her, but I know I didn't love her like a mother. How would anyone even expect me to? She was basically a stranger to me a few days ago, and I still don't really know anything about her. Perhaps, she was crying over Henry ditching her for David- maybe that's why she was so afraid to let me spend time with him. If she thought of me as a daughter, or even just a friend, she wouldn't want me to ditch her for David.

Figuring I should probably just give into her wishes, I sighed, "I'll go to school, I just- I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I don't want to make the 'Henry situation' any worse, but I won't leave you for David; if that's what you think is going to happen."

She looked up at me with a confused expression, and turned quickly and walked out the door. She was probably embarrassed that I saw her crying, but she didn't have to be. I have seen more heartbreak in my nightmares and personal experiences than should even be possible. Everyone needs to cry sometimes; it kind of shows that you are human and are a good person. If you haven't experienced sorrow that means you have never had anything to love. If you haven't had anything that you have loved, then you are not really a person at all- more like an evil shell of your former self.

O.o.O

I am never going to school again. That's it; there is nothing to really say about how my day has been going except that it was truly terrible. All we did was color and learned how to be 'good.' I am not in kindergarten for goodness sakes! I got yelled at three times for not coloring the dumb picture of Alice from _Alice in Wonderland_. And that is what this town calls a private school. Honestly, Regina shouldn't be wasting all her money to send me to a school that takes pride in their student's ability to color in between the lines. Forget math whiz or science genius, I'm going to be a pro at coloring pre-drawn pictures!

Now, I suppose maybe people are wondering why I am so unhappy not learning. It's pretty simple actually; why would anyone want to waste eight hours of their life being forced to color and learn manners that everyone has known for years? That is eight hours I will never get back! I would rather actually to gain more knowledge then sit in a classroom that I'm miserable in. The crazy thing is, everyone doesn't know any better. They frantically try to finish all the pictures and use white out if they accidentally color out of the lines; it is sort of funny in a way.

Don't even get me started on these stupid uniforms that are designed to keep you warm in Antarctica. Everyone has the same black jacket with the Storybrooke School logo on it, whether you are a boy or a girl. The girls wear black skirts and the boys wear black pants (I feel so sorry for them). You are not able to take off your jackets; it's some unspoken rule because when I did several of the children in my class told me I had to put it back on, with frightened looks in their eyes.

I walked to the area where the bus was parked to take all the children home, and I shuddered in disgust. School buses are dirty, unsafe, vile means of transportation. Who really wants to ride in a hot, sweat smelling like thing with no seat belts? Definitely not me! Luckily, when I was in foster care my families would drive me to and from to school or I would hitch a ride with a student that was too nice to say no to me.

As I was about to walk up the steps of the bus (and throw up in the process) I heard someone calling my name. I whipped my head around quickly, smiling when I saw Henry and David. David motioned me to come over by them.

"Do you want to go to the diner with us? Paige and her dad are going to meet us there," Henry said. He looked awful- there were dark circles under his eyes and looked as if he was fighting exhaustion. I nodded my head, and as Henry turned around I could see a large burn on his arm. I wondered what happened to him. I also wondered what would happen when Regina found out I was with Henry and David, but as far as I'm concerned screw Regina; I can talk to whomever I want to talk to! As much as it is to live in a house where I am actually taken of is amazing, I think I can manage if she kicks me out.

When we arrived in the diner we sat down in a booth and ordered our food. Henry and David remained quiet, staring at me with admiration. It made me feel quite embarrassed. I don't understand how everyone stares at me lovingly, confused, or brings people into a trance because it seems like I am invoking some kind of forgotten memory.

"Paige! Over here!" Henry called, and I suddenly came back to my senses. Paige ran up happily to our table and slid into the booth next to me.

A man walked up to the table with a sinister expression on his face and Grace said, "Allie, this is my Papa. His name is Jefferson."

I looked up at the man and "Alice?" was all I heard as I faded into oblivion.

O.o.O

**Sorry it was short and I definitely won't be updating for the next two weeks. Wish me luck on my US History AP exam tomorrow (like all the historical references?)! The season finale of OUAT was just beautiful; I had tears of happiness prick in my eyes at least three times. Henry has redeemed himself in my eyes for right now because of all the sweet Henry/Regina moments! You know what to do now, please favorite and review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**... Allison ...**

_"Jefferson, you know you aren't supposed to come near me. You are supposed to be working on that magical hat the Queen wants," Alice said, setting a china tea pot on her silver tray. She smoothed out her apron, and proceded to set the china plates and teacups onto her tray. Jefferson still loomed over the girl, watching her place everything meticulously in the correct places on the tray._

_"Screw the Queen," Jefferson said, smiling wildly. Alice looked up into his crazed blood shot eyes and frowned slightly. "Really, all she does is hurt you, and all you do is stand there and let her do it. Why do you put yourself through all this misery? You have magic, and you don't even try to blast her into oblivion. You act like her personal lady in waiting, making tea and biscuits. Don't you ever want to experience more in life?"_

_"I think the heat is getting to your head, Jefferson. You know as well as anyone here if you go against the Queen she will rip out your heart. I know she can't do it to me, but you are the one who saved me from her wrath the first time. You don't need to protect me anymore. I'm not the same seven year old girl anymore. I think it is just best if I continue to behave," Alice sighed. _

_"I only want to help you see reason. You are supposed to be the Savior of Wonderland! I know you are still a child, but you need to stop being so naive!" Jefferson all but shouted. Alice set down a silver stirring spoon and turned to face him._

_"Look, you really need to go back to work Jefferson. I don't understand why you and everyone else who are against the Queen think I am supposed to save Wonderland. My parents may have been the King and Queen before Cora killed them, but they never gave me any instuction what so ever. I don't know what to do. It has been so long. I can barely even remember being a Princess," she said exasperated._

_"Have I told you how much you remind me of my Gracie? Gracie... I hope it hasn't been too long in The Enchanted Forest. She could have a family of her own now, and I would never be apart of it," Jefferson said quietly hanging his head down._

_Alice picked up the silver tray, "I hope you find a way to get back to her. Promise me one thing? If you do end up finding a way to go to a different world, please take me with you."_

_Jefferson smiled grimly and nodded, "I would never leave you here alone, Alice."_

**O.o.O**

_"Where are we going, Jefferson? " Alice said as he led her through the forest behind the castle._

_"Don't worry, Alice, you will have fun. We are going to my version of a party," Jefferson said smiling. _

_Alice followed behind him slightly worried. Jefferson hadn't changed much in the past years. He had been wearing the same clothes, since he had come to Wonderland. His long brown coat had become even more frayed and unravelled as the years passed, and his hair was longer and matted. She always wondered how he managed to smell like Spring and freshly mown grass even though he probably had never washed himself. He still had unwavering faith that she was going to save them all, it made her slightly worried. She didn't think she would be able to defeat Cora and her army nearly by herself._

_"We are here," Jefferson said leading her to a clearing filled with people and talking animals sitting at long wooden tables filled with food and drinks._

_"Happy sixteenth birthday!" everyone cheered. Alice's face lit up into a smile. _

_Jefferson led her to an empty seat at the head of the table, "Happy birthday to our future Queen. Long live the true Queen!" Applause broke out and Alice's face turned bright red._

_All of the people and animals started dancing around the tables drinking half cups of tea. They threw biscuits and painted the red roses around the clearing white. They all started to sing and threw presents on the table in front of Alice. Jefferson was leadling all of it, with a crazed expression on his face. He looked like a madman; a normal person would probably be scared. Alice was too used to his craziness to even notice. She was happy that Jefferson had organized this party for her, even if it was a little unorthodox. After all, Cora never did anything for her, let alone throw a birthday party for her._

_Jefferson came up to her after a little while. "How did you like your party Alice? How was my dancing?"_

_"Jefferson, you are mad. Bonkers. Completely off your head. But I'll tell you a secret... all the best people are," Alice said and threw her arms around him in a hug._

**O.o.O**

_It had been several years since Cora had left mysteriously with the pirate from another world. Alice and her army of followers defeated the Red Army soon after, since many of the people never wanted to fight for the Queen of Hearts anyways._

_Jefferson had mysteriously disappeared without a trace a few weeks later. Alice was crushed beyond belief, and she almost lost the will to fight for her rightful place as Queen. She didn't understand why he would leave her._

_Alice's coronation as the Queen of Diamonds took place, and it seemed like everyone in Wonderland was content. Everyone thought Alice was a fair and just young woman, who had the same morals and values as Mirana and her husband had._

_Her mind often wandered over to the the people who she had lost over the years. An old woman told her that she remembered the day when a man brought her to the King and Queen of Spades. She wondered about her birth parents and why they didn't want her. She desperately tried to cling to the memories of her adoptive parents, as they were becoming distant. She thought about Jefferson, and wondered if he had found his daughter, Grace. He had been another father figure towards her, since he had rescued her from Cora when no one else would. Unfortunately, even he had left her._

_She wasn't alone. She had many friends and a husband who adored her, but she often thought about ending her misery. She never acted on ending her life, however. There were many people relying on her, and she couldn't bear to let them down. _

_One day everything changed with the appearance of a strange man with a cane. He told Alice that he did business with Mirana. She could only assume that he was the man who had brought her to her new mother and had taken her away from her birth mother._

_"My name is Rumpelstiltskin, and I can make all your misery disappear. I can take you to the place where Jefferson and your real mother are at. You can be happy there. They will know who you are. All you have to do is follow the path to the end of Wonderland, past the Caterpillar. Go until you can walk no more. Remove the vines foliage from the wall and walk through it," the man said._

_"That's it? All I need to do is walk through the wall?" Alice said with excitement. _

_"There is one catch, however. You must wait until you give birth to your son, and you cannot tell anyone. Once you go through the wall it will take you where you want to go, but this is a place very different, and I cannot promise your life won't be similar to this one. You will have a happy ending, however. You won't remember a thing about this life until later, and you will be turned into a baby," the man said._

**O.o.O**

When I opened my eyes, I immediately shut them again. The light was too bright, and my vision was blurry. I moaned loudly, as I tried to sit up. My limbs ached so bad.

"Alice, oh my goodness. It is me, Jefferson. Do you remember me?" he said as I tried to open my eyes again. He came over to me and stroked my cheek.

"Don't touch me! Leave me alone! You promised you would never leave me! You said if you ever got the hat working you were going to take me with you! But you didn't. I was left all alone..." I shouted, tears involuntarily falling from my eyes. I didn't expect to cry. Honestly, I really didn't want to think about my other life, but I couldn't pretend that everything was all sunshine and daisies between us. He had left me! I know I really don't know him, but still. People aren't supposed to break promises.

"Alice, believe me when I say this, I didn't want to leave you, but I was taken against my will into this world. I thought about you everyday," Jefferson said pleading to me with his eyes.

"I don't want to deal with this right now. I just can't," I said hopping iff the hospital bed. I needed to find Mr. Gold. I hoped Jefferson and David had the decency to call Regina to tell her that I was going to be fine.

I could hear Jefferson calling my name as I ran as fast as I could out of the hospital room. I became tired quickly, and sat on a park bench.

I honestly had no idea what to think. I had been in my mid twenties back in Wonderland. I was a Queen, but I hated my life. I had a son, and I just left him kind of mother was I? I was upset with my birth mother giving me up, but I had walked away from him. I didn't even stay long enough to pick out his name. Was he still alive? Apparently each world ages differently.

I have heard a quote from Harry Potter that says, "It does not do to dwell on dreams and forget to live," so maybe I should try to focus on my life now, since technically I dreamed my old memories. I still think this is too much for me to handle. I don't know whether I should go to Mr. Gold right now. I really don't want to deal with his nonsense. I don't feel good either. Hopefully I will be able to walk to Regina's house. I really think I'm going to be sick.

I ended up making it to Regina's house, but I threw up all over the front steps. I could tell she was disgusted, but she quickly brought me inside and led me to my room.

"It is rather late. How was your first day of school?" she said to me.

"Boring and pointless," I grumbled. I absolutely hated school and my day after school wasn't much better.

Regina frowned slightly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear. "If you need anything dear, please don't hesitate to call me. I should be home all day."

"Ok, thanks and I'm sorry. I should have come straight home, but I was upset," I said. I truly did feel terrible, and I was more confused than anything.

Regina smiled, "I understand. You don't have to go tomorrow, since you are sick. Please get some rest. I have important business in the morning, but I would expect that I will be done when you wake up."

I vaguely wondered what she would be doing in the early hours of the morning, and why it would be so important. Perhaps if I remember I will ask her in the morning.

I snuggled into my fluffy blankets praying I would have a dreamless sleep. Goodness only knows that I don't need any more crazy dreams. I really wish I didn't remember anything; everything would be much easier if I didn't know.


End file.
